Where two paths meet
by Kaiomi
Summary: Kagome and Inu Yasha meet Yugi's grandpa and there's lots of confusion! What will happen next when Kagome decides to learn how to play duel monsters?
1. Default Chapter

"Hey Joey, hurry it up will ya? We're going to leave without you in 10.9.8." Tristan began counting down from Yugi's Grandfather's car.  
  
"Wait! I dropped my lucky penny somewhere.here it is. Yep, good ol' lucky." Joey happily put the penny back in his wallet before tucking it in his back pocket.  
  
"What's the difference between that penny between another?" Tea questioned as Joey strapped himself between herself and Tristan.  
  
"Don't even go there unless you want to go through every point in hell before we reach the carnival," Tristan advised and clamped his hand over Joey's face just as his mouth began to open. "You know how you give those boring.I mean very educational and worthwhile friendship speeches." He smiled innocently as Tea glared at him coldly and continued, "well you see, Joey has this whole story about his penny and how he found it, made him lucky, and will forever make him lucky. I heard it once and believe me, I think the sun rose and set five times before the tale reached the halfway point."  
  
"That's because you don't appreciate the way I creatively tell stories. And you don't believe in good luck." Joey wrenched Tristan's fingers from his mouth. "Also."  
  
"Please shut up Joey." Yami called from the front of the van. "I'm trying to concentrate on driving. And if this car gets into any accidents, you're going to end up paying for it because it took me a week to persuade Grandpa to let me drive it."  
  
"Do you have a license Yami?" Yugi asked and looked up from the map.  
  
"Er.well that isn't important now is it? The main thing is that I can transport passengers from point A to point B and that's the important thing right?"  
  
"In other words, you mean first of all no, you don't have a license; second this friendly trip to the carnival is going to be like a suicide trip; and third, WE'RE IN A VAN ON THE HIGHWAY WITH A PERSON WHO HAS NO CLUE HOW TO DRIVE?!" Joey shouted and began reaching over Tea to get to the door.  
  
"Joey you idiot! Watch it! You -" Tea began to swear before Tristan covered her mouth.  
  
"Guys, maybe we should do settle this after we get out of here." Tristan advised because he too, in the midst of being the 'peacemaker' ended up in a very uncomfortable situation and position. With one arm over Tea's mouth reaching over Joey's seat, behind of Joey and with the seatbelt practically strangling his throat.  
  
"Say cheese!" A startling flash and simultaneous click freezes the back passengers.  
  
"YUGI!!!" They all yell and momentarily forget about their argument and begin to reach for the front passenger's seat.  
  
"It worked at least.you guys stopped arguing and it will make a funny um memorable picture." Yugi smiled and quickly shoved his camera into his jacket pocket.  
  
"Yugi, that is not funny.just hand over your camera and we promise to stay quiet." Tristan compromised and reached his hand forward.  
  
"Nope this camera is mine and it might come in handy another time." He smiled the same cute smile as before.  
  
Yugi, I never knew you had that in you.you sly, sly brother. Yami shook his head and smiled. Just make sure that I get some of those duplicates. "Seems we're here," Yami announced as the car right turned into the large parking lot, instantly changing the mood of everyone. Two minutes later they found a parking stall relatively close to the entrance.  
  
"Hey, that was kind of fast for a half an hour drive." Tea checked her watch and lightly jumped out.  
  
"And there were no accidents Joey," Yugi pointed out and finally decided it was safe so the camera went back to it's original position, around his neck next to his Millennium Puzzle. "Hey my puzzle starting to glow a little.in short intervals. Sort of like it's beating," Yugi held it up so that they could all see.  
  
"But it stopped." Tea observed and took a closer look at it. "I wonder what that was all about?"  
And this prelude will officially end now! I love hangovers so you must read my next chapter! But I have no clue how the story will end. It might just end up being one of my many plot-less stories that never end! MUAHAHAHA!! I love hangovers so review! Reviews encourage my totally dead brain to work again.if it ever will, for all I know, it could have been dead years ago... ^_~ maybe that's why I'm slow at getting stuff.*ponder* ouch, head hurts now cuz of too much thinking and it's echoing throughout my empty cranium.  
  
~Kaiomi Star*light 


	2. Chapter 1

The prelude was probably unnecessary but what the heck? I love pennies! And I also forgot to mention that this is a YGO/Inu Yasha crossover.^^ Oops forgot to write the disclaimer in the last chapter so um I'll just say it now.Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh! Or any of the characters in it, Kazuki Takahashi does so there.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do now?" Tea asked after they got scripts for rides and food.  
  
"FOOD!" Joey and Tristan said at the same time and both raced toward the cotton candy stand.  
  
"Um okay." Yugi commented and a large sweatdrop began to form from his head.  
  
"So now what do you guys want to do? Since you two have enough food to feed ten people." Tea asked the group after Joey and Tristan returned with armfuls of candied apples, popcorn, and cotton candy.  
  
"I dunno maybe *chew* roing er *swallow* rides?" Tristan spoke between eating popcorn.  
  
"Hey look! That sign says wishing well!!! I want to make a wish!" Joey yelled and raced (well as fast as a person loaded with food can run) toward the well across the park.  
  
"Joey wait up!" Tea called and the rest of the gang chased after Joey.  
  
"Sheesh he runs fast," Yugi commented as all of them gathered around the well Joey happily smiled at.  
  
"Hey, where's my wallet?" Joey dropped onto his knees after giving his burden to Tristan who has enough to carry and crawled on the ground.  
  
"In your pocket maybe?" Yami shrugged.  
  
"Oh yeah.thanks man." Joey flipped out his wallet and began to look for change. "Hey look one last penny! This must be for my wish!" Joey closed his eyes then dropped it in.  
  
"Joey did you say that that was your only penny? Doesn't that mean that you just dropped your lucky penny in?" Yugi calculated.  
  
"Shoot! Hey Tristan, do ya have some rope?" Joey asked and rubbed his head in embarassment.  
Meanwhile in the feudal era of Japan.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I'm only going home for a short visit. There's two exams and a major project I have to turn in. Gathering shards of the Shikon Jewel is the second priority on my list; studying always comes first you know." Kagome sighed and leaned against the well trying to persuade Inu Yasha that she would eventually come back.  
  
"Sure you will, last time you went you were gone a week and when you came back all you talked about was this thing called his-tea-ree or something. Then there was the time before that when you fogot." Inu Yasha began ticking off all the occasions when Kagome went back to her own time.  
  
"How about if I bring back ramen? Then can I go and fully trust that you won't go down the well yourself and end up scaring my grandpa again?" Kagome bribed knowing that ramen was Inu Yasha's favorite food in the whole world.  
  
"Umm.hey this is a trick isn't it? If I agree you'll be gone longer because if I break the promise, you won't give me any ramen." His arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Kagome sighed, so Inu Yasha figured out my plan after all.  
  
"How about Inu Yasha goes with you Kagome?" Miroku suggested. "That way you'll both work things out. It didn't work out that bad the other time. Sota actually seemed to like Inu Yasha a bit."  
  
"Fine, let's go Inu Yasha. Shippo, Sango, Miroku I think you'll be able to handle things on your own. Bye!" Kagome gave a last glance at them and jumped in the well after Inu Yasha.  
  
"Bye bye Kagome!!" Shippo waved. "Don't forget to bring me back candy!"  
  
"Heh.so both of them went down the well I cursed that will lead anything that goes in there into another dimension and will never return." Naraku grinned a self-satisfied smile at the three remaining people below him from the treetop he was standing on. "Now with that half-bastard gone and that irritating girl out of the way, there's nothing that can stop me."  
  
"Hey Kagome, doen't it seem kinda cramped in here? You're grandpa didn't redo the well or anything while you were gone right?" Inu Yasha asked because there was barely enough room for him to sit so Kagome ended up standing on his back.  
  
"No I don't think so.the walls look like bricks. Did we end up being transported to another place by mistake?" Kagome worriedly asked the being below her.  
  
"Shit.we'd better not. By the way, can you get your damn shoes off of my back? It's not meant to be stepped upon you know."  
  
"Hey, is that carnival music I hear?" She climbed off his back, stood on her toes, and stiffed the air. "And I smell.cotton candy and popcorn? Ouch! What was that?" Kagome rubbed her head.  
  
"This thing," Inu Yasha stood after stretching his back. "Some kind of round flat object."  
  
"Hey this is a US penny but how? Er Inu Yasha what are you doing?" she asked after he crouched down.  
  
"I'm going to jump out of this damn hell hole, that's what. If we want to know where the heck we are, this is the only way out. So grab on to my shoulder."  
  
"Okay.but it looks like a roof over heaa." she was cut off by Inu Yasha's flow of swear words after they landed back in the same place. "Are you all right?"  
  
"What do you think? That thing's hard as rock and my head hit it. The only way is to climb out," he grumbled as Kagome clung onto his shoulders again and with the help of Inu Yasha's claws (see, being partially demon does come in handy ^_^) which dug into the crevices in the mortar.  
  
"Yey it's a carnival!!" Kagome exclaimed and clapped her hands after they climbed out, oblivious to the gaping people with their mouths on the ground after witnessing two people climbing out of a wishing well.  
  
"Um.did you guys happen to see my penny down there?" Joey asked.  
  
"This one?" Kagome turned around and placed it in Joey's plam.  
  
"Yeah! Thanks, I almost had to go down there myself." Joey hugged his penney.  
  
"Hey are these real ears?" Tea asked and tugged a very aggravated Inu Yasha's ears.  
  
"Um I don't think you should be doing that.he doesn't like that." Kagome warned. "Those are real, I tried doing that before and you see."  
  
"Hey, they don't come off? What kind of fake ears are these?" Tea tugged harder.  
  
"Kagome, will you please tell them to stop before I rip their heads off?" Inu Yasha growled causing the curious person to step back.  
  
"Before we get into confusion why don't we all introduce ourselves?" Yugi, being the innocent and often clueless person that he is asked. "My name is Yugi, Yami is the person who kinda looks like me, Tristan is the guy with brown hair, Joey is who you gave the penny back to, and Tea is the remaining person who's by your friend.  
  
"Okay my name's Kagome and my friend, the guy with the ears, is Inu Yasha. We both came from ancient Japan, actually only Inu Yasha is from that time, I just go there here and there when I have time. And Inu Yasha is a half demon, that's why he has doggy ears and silvery white hair. Um is that a shock?" Kagome noticed that all of them looked at Inu Yasha and herself like aliens that just landed on Earth.  
  
"You-you're fr-from a different time and he's a demon!!??" Tea stuttered and ran behind Tristan.  
  
"Actually I'm a half demon. Thank you very much." Inu Yasha began to walk back to the well. "C'mon Kagome, we have to go back. Huh? What's with the sign and yellow tape?"  
  
Just after Kagome and Inu Yasha got out of the well, the management of the park decided that it would be a good time to repair the well, to the disappointment of Kagome and Inu Yasha (how inconvenient can you get?).  
  
"Shoot, it's blocked off and according to the sign, FOR AN ENTIRE TWO WEEKS!!!!!!!" Kagome began freaking out. "We have to spend two weeks in a different time and place?! What about my exams? And my grades? I'm going to fail school because of this!"  
  
"You guys can always stay at our house until it's fixed. We have a few extra bedrooms to spare." Yugi suggested trying to calm down Kagome.  
  
"Huh? Okay I guess is that okay with you Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Fine with me, as long as there's ramen," Inu Yasha replied.  
  
"All right then, thank you Yugi," Kagome smiled.  
  
"Are you sure that you'll be okay with a demon staying at your house?" Tristan ruffled Yugi's spiked head.  
  
"I'm a half-demon, if you guys didn't get it the third time." Inu Yasha mumbled to himself.  
  
"Er.okay I mean a half-demon staying at your house." Tristan corrected himself.  
  
"Yep, this might be a fun two weeks!" Yugi grinned.  
  
How do I know that this might not be as fun as Yugi makes it sound? Yami thought to himself and looked at the well that started this whole thing in the first place. Well I guess that will be confirmed when they meet grandpa.  
  
Well that's the end to chapter 1! And I finished typing this in an hour! Yey for me and my totally slow typing and dead brain! Couldn't help it, had to end this at a hangover too! Well hope you read and review!! ^_^ Reviews make me happy and make me type faster. 


	3. Chapter 2

I got reviews! *dances around* and I had sugar! So if the chapter seems kind of weird, don't worry. And thanks to Queen_Ali_B for correcting me ^_^ I often make tons of mistakes. Well better write the disclaimer. You know, I realized that when I uploaded the chapter, all the tabs, italics, and extra spaces were deleted. Hmm another mystery.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!, Inu Yasha, or any of the characters Kazuki Takahashi and Rumiko Takahashi do. I wonder if they're related, they have the same last name.  
  
"Is this your house?" Kagome slammed the car door shut after Inu Yasha came out after her.  
  
"Yep, my grandpa owns the card shop, the house is in the back." Yugi cheerfully replied and skipped to the entrance and opened the door. "Hey grandpa! We came back from the carnival early. Is it okay for a few friends to stay over for two weeks?"  
  
"Sure Yugi. And Yami, I trust that the car is safely in the garage right?" Yugi's grandfather smiled back from behind the counter.  
  
"It is. I'll be in the back room, taking inventory, if anyone needs me." Yami walked to the back door of the shop and closed it behind him.  
  
"So who's staying over? Is it Joey and Tristan again?" Grandpa began to organize the new boxes of Duel Monster cards into the display cases.  
  
"Nope, we met two people at the carnival. Their names are Kagome and Inu Yasha and they would like to stay until the well at the fair is fixed so that they can go back to their own time. And Inu Yasha is a half-demon. Isn't that neat? I never knew that demons existed in this world!" Yugi pushed the two new borders into the store.  
  
"That's nice Yugi, nice to meet you, I assume that you're name is Kagome." His grandpa walked behind the counter and shook her hand. "And er. . . Yugi, did you just say that Inu Yasha was a demon?"  
  
"Half-demon, why can't people seem to get it?" Inu Yasha stepped from behind Kagome.  
  
"I'm not dreaming this am I?" Grandpa leaned against the nearest shelf and rubbed his eyes trying to make the ears of Inu Yasha's head disappear. "You know that doctor said that I might get some hallucinations from my medication, but this is beyond me for once."  
  
"Nope grandps, I'm real. So get over it." Inu Yasha turned away and began examining some comic books.  
  
"Inu Yasha, be nice for once in your life, besides being around Kik-" she was cut off by Inu Yasha's hand around her mouth. "Hmph we'll it's true, whenever you're around that look alike of me that rotten attitude of yours seems to just disappear," she glared at him and pushed his hand away.  
  
"Well excuse me Kagome. I didn't know that you could blush that much when Kaguya is near. It was like your entire face turned red," Inu Yasha retorted and stuck out his tongue at her.  
  
"That's it! You've said your last insult!"  
  
FYI: meanwhile this argument is taking place, Yugi, his grandpa, and Yami who was by the way interrupted with his calculations and left the storage room to inspect where all the noise came from, are totally confused and staring at the two argue. And all of them have sweatdrops on their foreheads along with the huge question marks above their heads.  
  
"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it? Kaguya lover!" Inu Yasha taunted. "Sit!" Kagome shouted and Inu Yasha's prayer beads that he wore around his neck instantly pulled him down, making him slam into the carpeted floor.  
  
"Interesting, how do you do that Kagome?" Yami wondered and pulled out a first aid kit.  
  
"He doesn't need that, his demon blood makes him stronger than normal people so he can withstand much more injuries than a normal person." She looked down at Inu Yasha pitiless with a shocked Yugi and grandpa next to her.  
  
"Shit, girl do you always have to command me whenever you get ticked off?" Inu Yasha managed to get up with carpet burns on his hands and face. "No matter what you say, I still have feelings you know? So these still sting like hell."  
  
"Your own fault for pushing me that much," Kagome turned away. "So what do you guys want to do?" she brightly smiled at the three standing people.  
  
"Um well since your friend seems to be okay, why don't you, Yugi show them to their rooms. I think you can bunk with Yami since there's a sleeping bag you can use. So Kagome can have your room, Yugi, and Inu Yasha can have the extra room."  
  
"Okay!" Kagome followed Yugi to the exit with a reluctant half-demon trailing behind them.  
  
"Yami, I think that we might have an interesting spring break, it just started didn't it? So you and Yugi have two entire weeks without school to spend with them." Grandpa scratched his head and stared where Inu Yasha stood. But I still think that I should get more rest.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Is this your room Yugi?" Kagome bounced on the bed a couple times.  
  
"Uh huh and I'll show Inu Yasha the other room, it's down the hall next to the bathroom." Yugi answered and tugged at Inu Yasha's claw to follow him.  
  
"Okay, bye guys!" Kagome placed her hands on her hips and inspected the room. "I wonder what all these posters of weird creatures are. . ."  
  
"They're called duel monsters." Yami stood in the doorway and walked toward her. "It's a card game where duelists build their decks with the most powerful dueling monsters possible and battle another to see who is the strongest duelist. I'm surprised that you've never heard of it before. This game has existed for several decades."  
  
"Guess I have a lot to learn in this place I came to. Hey, will you teach me how to play Yami? Since you seem to know a whole lot more than myself. At least I'll be able to do something and I always like to do new stuff." Kagome clapped her hands together and gazed at him.  
  
"Sure, well I could coach you; we might want to get Yugi to come to one of the local dueling arenas. He's a pretty darn good duelist himself. We're two of the top duelists in the world." He blushed slightly, feeling Kagome's eyes looking at him with admiration, and pulled out his own deck of cards. "See, there are three types of cards, duel monsters, trap, and magic cards."  
  
"Yami! Where are you?" Yugi called then stopped in front of his room. "Here you are! We were going to practice dueling right? You promised so let's go! Grandpa said that you could take the car again. Inu Yasha said that he would like to come too."  
  
"All right, I'm gonna teach Kagome how to play while we're dueling." Yami collected his cards back up and pulled the car keys out from his pocket.  
  
This might be a very interesting lesson. . . Kagome thought to herself. My first lesson of duel monsters.  
  
And I have no clue what will happen in the next chapter because my brain officially went missing yesterday when I started drawing and I ended up doodling happy faces all over my paper, so write suggestions for the next chapter! Also, I have no clue how to play duel monsters (YuGiOh!) I'm reading the instructions from my brother's YuGiOh! magazine so if you get confused, don't worry, it's just that I have no clue what I'm writing. ^_^ Kaiomi Star*light 


End file.
